La cura de la ira
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata enojada... muy pero muy enojada... magullada y triste... pero sobre todo consumida de la ira... ¿Como pued un beso quitar todo ese sentimiento?


**Kyaaaaaaaa hola!**

**Presentandome con mi fic que salió cuando lavaba los platos!**

**Disfruten y si quieren conti me avisan chao!**

**Los personajes son del maestro K :D :| :(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba harta, hoy más que nunca el día se le hizo más pesado, solo necesitaba una razón, solo una para mandar todo a la mierda y explotar como nunca…

¿Quién soy yo?

Hinata Hyuga, debil de carácter, tímida y hasta algunas veces estupida.

Eso era lo que decian todos y cada una de las personas con las que convivía y ya estaba más que harta, por cierto, casi lo olvido, también tengo un "ex novio" que se llama Naruto Uzumaki, o mejor dicho una de las más grandes molestias de mi vida y mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, es el mejor y no me importa que me acosen sus locas fans con tal de estar con el...

Como les decía…

Lo que más me frustraba era que, incluso con mi más grande intento no era lo suficiente para satisfacer los estandares de mi padre, ni de mi hermana, incluso ni de mi primo, y seguía y seguía la lista.

Por eso Hiashi me corrió de la casa a hace 1 año.

Tengo que admitir que mi vida no es un ensueño, ya que aunque se hija del magnificente "Hiashi Hyuga" mi vida es una basura infernal ya que ni siquiera tengo dinero, pero sobre todo este día en especial considero la idea de mandar a todos a la mierda.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Desperté muy adormilada como todos los días con el sonido de los pajaritos… la luz del sol colandose por la ventana y mi espalda adolorida por la mala posición…

Espera… ¿Mala posición?

Me levanté y observe estaba recostada en el escritorio donde estaban regados todos mis apuntes.

¡Ahora recuerdo! Tenía examen de Historia con el profesor más esctricto de todos Kakashi Hatake.

Y lo peor es que tocaba a la primera.

Hablando de horas.

Voltéo y observo con ojos entrecerrados a un lado del escritorio donde se encuentra mi reloj.

7:30.

¡Oh bien no era tan tarde!…

Un momento… yo entro a las 7:40 así es que…

-¡Kyaaaaa, el exámen!- gritó una alarmada peliazul, se levantó a velocidad del rayo y se metió a la ducha donde tuvo el record de 1:30 minutos, tomó una manzana del frutero y vio la hora.

7:35.

Jamás llegaría y de eso estaba segura, pero no le importó y corrió como rayo, Kakashi-sensei la mataría.

7:45.

No tenía sentido correr pero su corazón le decía que si no tardaba tanto el sensei se apiadaría de ella…

Grave error

Entró corriendo al instituto y rogó a los dioses que se apiadaran de ella y corrió una vez más a su salón, pero se sintió mal Kakashi iba entrando y le cerró en la cara, ella desesperada toco con impaciencia y el sensei con porte aburrido solo abrió para mostrarle un reporte.

¡Genial y mil veces genial!

Aparte ella debía hacer ese examen y Kakashi se lo prohibio y en vez de eso la mando a hacer un enorme resumen acerca de absolutamente todos los temas que llevaban para mañana con un mínimo de 100 hojas.

Tenía trabajo en la tarde y no había comido desde ayer en la mañana, estaba segura de que no duraría ni un momento más.

Y lo pero de todo es que… ¡La mandaron a detención al final de las clases¡

¡Eso si que no lo podía soportar¡

Ella necesitaba un momento de descanso aunque fuera muy pequeño, ella no duraría si seguía asi.

A regañadientes se dirigió a la biblioteca a intentar comenzar el ensayo para historia y de paso comer lo que hechó a su mochila esta mañana.

Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Ella la gran baka había dejado su almuerzo y ahora debería asumir las consecuencias, con el estomago vacio el uniforme mal arreglado y las enormes ojeras se dirigió a la biblioteca.

* * *

Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrar una imagen tan horrible como esa.

Su "Novio" y la pelo de chicle disfrutaban de la vida como locos dentro de la biblioteca, jadeando y gimiendo sus nombres. Sabía que Naruto jamás la quiso y solo era su novia para olvidar a la Haruno despues del intento de conquista número 100, pero al parecer el 101 era su número de la suerte y eso se demostraba frente a sus ojos, su preciado pelirubio era un maldito mujeriego y su "amiga" era mas que zorra, ella mas que nadie sabía cuanto adoraba al rubio y sabía que todavía era su novia, pero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de un día tan mierda como ese?

Con la frente en alto paso de largo a los dos chicos que la miraban en shock y tomó el libro mas pesado de Historia Universal que encontró, una vez tomado sacó su celular y tomó varias fotos a su ex y amiga que estaban desnudos a todos su esplendor y las mando como correo virus a todos los celulares de el Instituto ante la mirada asustada de ellos.

-Disfruten la fama- dijo ella en un susurró helado- ¡ah y suerte con Sasuke!- dijo como ultimo comentrio, porque sí, Uchiha Sasuke era novio y mejor amigo de la Haruno y Uzumaki respectivamente, solo tomó el libro y salió de alli hasta la azotea donde encontró lo que trataba de evitar hasta ahora.

Hidan, un chico de curso mayor que la acosaba y molestaba cada vez que podía, parecía que su mayor diversión era verla sufrir.

* * *

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó en tono burlesco- Pero si es la tartamuda gorda- dijo mientras se acercaba dispuesto a hacerle algo, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y corrió lejos de alli intentando buscar un lugar fuera de idiotas, ese tipo la molestaba junto su banda Akatsuki, llamandola gorda, por el exceso de ropa que usaba, pero eso no era por el sobrepeso, si no que muy bien propocionada (entiendase como bubis, pompis y piernas xD), pero como había mencionado antes era muy tímida como para andar de exibicionista como Sakura e Ino.

Cansada como nunca fue a la cafetería que estaba abriendo apenas pidió lo que fuera y despues de comer algo se dirigió a las canchas.

Todos la miraban con lástima y ella solo los ignoraba, estaba cabreada, mucho a decir verdad y los unicos amigos que tenían trabajaban en el restaurante "Konoha Ville", al mando de Tsunade y Jiraya y al lindo Uchicha Sasuke que era su superheroe favorito.

Suspiró.

Hoy tendría que llegar tarde por eso de la detención y probablemente lo descontaría a su sueldo.

En la jardinera encontró un enorme arbol y se sentó en el empezando a hacer su reporte, tenía pensado saltarse todas las clases para hacer ese maldito trabajo.

Una vez a la mitad vio que era la hora del descanso, pero no le importó y siguió escribiendo hasta la salida. Estaba a punto de irse pero recordó algo.

¡Mierda! Tenía detención.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día y caminó a paso lento a donde Detención, siempre estaba a cargo Anko-sensei, pero ahora que estaba enferma lo más seguro es que tuviera 2 horas de tortura con…

Orochimaru-sensei, un escalfrío recorrió su espalda ante la grotesca idea, y tuvo la tentación de irse, pero pensando en las concecuencias decidió ir.

¡MIL VECES MIERDA!

Cuando llegó definitivamente no se imaginó lo que vio, todos y cada uno de los Akatsukis estaba alli, eso no le extrañaba, pero, ¿Por qué demonios a ella?

-Mierda- susurró por lo bajo ante la mirada atenta de todos.

No solo estaba allí los akatsukis, si no tambien las directoras de los clubes de fans de Naruto, las de Sasuke y casi todas las personas que la odiaban o disfrutaban con su sufrimiento.

Pero lo que más la estremeció fue ver a Orochimaru-sensei viendola con burla.

Definitivamente Kami la odiaba.

A paso tembloroso se dirigió hasta el lugar más apartado de todos pero no esperó que todos se movieran de lugares para practicamente rodearla, bien, decidido, ella estaba mas que frita.

Solo frunció el seño y una venita de molestia salio en su cabeza, definitivamente iba a explotar.

-Señorita Hyuga, por haber sido la ultima le dejaré un trabajo que tendrá que terminar si se quiere ir- el profesor solo le lanzó una enciclopeda enorme sobre Algebra y le dijo que quería un resumen de todo el libro.

¡MALDITO DÍA DE MIERDA!

¿QUE ACASO ERA EL DÍA DE JODER A HINATA?

Decidido tenía las rallitas de paciencia muy bajas, un poco más y todos conocerían a Hyuga Hinata, y a nadie le gusta ver a un Hyuga enojado.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó con el maldito resumen.

Justo cuando el profesor se volteó una enorme cantidad de papelitos volaron hacia ella con amenazas, propuestas indecorosas y más.

Otra vena y una ralla menos de paciencia.

Pero la campana la salvó y apurada intentó salir huyendo pero el destino le hiso la mala jugada de chocar con Karin, la loca acosadora de Sasuke que la odiaba.

MALDITA VIDA

-¿A dónde vas golfa?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, Hinata vio la hora y se puso palida, si no se apresuraba iriía tarde a trabajar, de nuevo.

Enfadada solo tiro su mochila le dio una patada en las piernas que la derribaron tomó denuevo la mochila y corrió despavorida hacia el trabajo dejando a más de uno sorprendidos.

* * *

Llegó para encontrarse con Jiraya el segundo al mando, que la veía seriamente.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Jiraya mientras la veía reprobatoriamente.

-G-gomen- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

El solo suspiró y la dejó entrar.

-Tenten no ha llegado, así es que vas a tener que cubrirla y atender las mesas- ella solo asintió y vio un destello de malicia en Jiraya- pero hoy usas uniforme- dijo dandole un traje de conejita play boy y un enorme delantal que la tapaba- Tienes el delantal- dijo viendo su expresión ella solo asintió y a regañadientes se lo puso.

(End Flash Back)

* * *

Y estaba alli platicando con Lee acerca de su falta de paciencia, una rallita más y explotaría, y por si las dudas Lee se alejo unos pasos.

-Lee, te juro que al proximo idiota que me moleste no me importará lanzarle el cuchillo de la carne- dijo ella con una venita en la sien apachurrando un trapo.

-T-tranquila Hinata-chan, no arruines tu llama de la juventud con el enojo- dijo el haciendo una pose cool.

-Si, pero hoy no ha sido mi día-dijo suspirando-¿Dónde está Tenten?- preguntó derrepente.

-¡Oh! Ella no se presentará, tiene varicela- dijo con un tono decaido.

-¿Y bien cupido, ya te le declaraste?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa encantadora.

-N-no pero te juro que cuando vuelva lo haré y no me importa que pase- dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

Ese día en especial estaba muy vacio y tenía tiempo de platicar con el chico de la cocina Lee.

Derrepente se escucharon unos sonidos en la puerta, parecía que tendrian clientes, Hinata pidió a Lee que los pasara ya que había perdido su libreta a lo que el asintió.

* * *

Cuando por fin lo encontró y fue a la mesa correspondiente no se esperó ver a Sasuke (el unico que le daba algo de autocontrol), Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara y todos los akatsukis en una mesa.

NO PUEDE SER- se gritó mentalmente mientras tomaba las estupidas orejas de conejo que le obligaban a usar y se quitaba el delantal, que dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas de diosa, y entallada en un traje conejita Play Boy mientras tomaba la libreta y caminaba a pasos seguros hasta ellos que tenían baba saliendo de sus bocas, y se podía decir que pensaban en 1000 formas de tirarse a esa conejita, lo único malo es que no vieron su rostro, el enfadado rostro que decia que estaba harta, se paró y cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba su orden y lo que más le estremecía eran esos ojos negros y profundos que la miraban divertidos.

-Buenas Noches, ¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó con fingida dulzura mientras todos levantaban su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con Hyuga Hinata.

-¿H-hi-nata?- preguntó el rubio con cara desconcertada.

-Si, ahora que van a ordenar- decía mientras sacaba una pluma de su cabello y esperaba con una ceja levantada la orden.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- preguntó el rubio con pocesión- Quitatelo ahora.

-No- dijo sin más dejando a todos impresionados- Es mi uniforme de trabajo, si tienes problemas hablalo con con Jiraya, y no tienes porque obligarme a nada- dijo taconeando los tacones rojos de aguja-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó nuevamente.

Lee estaba detrás de ellos cuidando que la ira de su compañera deslumbrante para entrar en acción.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con una venita en lo que chasqueaba los dedos para sacarlos del trance- ¿Van a pedir algo?- preguntó nuevamente.

Todos al salir del shock dieron sus ordentes a lo que ella solo volteó para sentir eso.

ALGUN MALDITO LE TOCÓ EL TRASERO

Se trago el enfado y caminó lentamente mientras Lee caminaba con ella a la cocina.

* * *

-Lee, si me vuelven a molestar necesito que me detengas, este lindo cuchillo de carnicero se ve genial en estos momentos- dijo entredientes

-Hai Hinata-chan, pero necesito que te contoles- dijo poniendo manos a la obra a la cocina ientras nuestra conejita se sentaba en la silla del ayudate mientras se intentaba controlar.

Una vez acabado los alimentos llevó el carrito mientras intentaba controlar sus intentos homicidas.

-Aquí tienen- dijo ella extendiendo los platillos mientras los pervertidos le veían el escote.

-Ne Hina-chan, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa seductora.

-Trabajo mañana- dijo con tono frío mientras quitaba un guante de su mano y se abanicaba con el.

-Hey Lee, prende el aire acondicionado- gritó al chico que estaba en la cocina.

-No puedo, Jiraya-sama me lo impidió por eso de los gastos- grito devuelta el cejotas.

-No me interesa, yo me arreglo con ese viejo pervertido, muero de calor- grito denuevo con voz suplicante.

-Bien, pero me debes una- gritó el cejas.

-Oye el que me debe una eres tu… ¿O quien crees que consiguió el sosten de tu Tenten-chan?- gritó con ironia.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!¡PERO NO LO GRITES A MEDIO MUNDO, JIRAYA-SAMA TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR Y SABES QUE ES UN CHISMOSO¡- gritó suplicando.

-¡Ja! Ese pervertido ha de estar de noche de placer con Tsunade- gritó divertida mientras se agachaba para recoger los postres mostrando su lindo trasero con una coqueta colita de conejo.

Dados los postres se levantó seguida por las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres.

-Si necesitan algo más, con gusto se los traeré- dijo la chica meneando las caderas y con la mano arriba.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó una voz conocidamente asquerosa.

-¿Si?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa dirigida a Hidan que la veía lujuriosamente.

- Queremos unas cervezas- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Podría darme su licencia? No vendemos alcohol, amenos que tengan licencia- dijo ella con otra sonrisa falsa.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú me conoces perra, sabes mi edad- grito furioso el albino.

-Lo sé, pero sin licencia no hay cerveza- dijo de nuevo contoneando las caderas.

-¿Sabes que?¡Chinga a tu puta perra madre!- grito el albino a lo que la chica solo paro en seco, Lee se asustó y caminó a pasos lentos hacia la chica.

-¿Hi-hinata-chan?- preguntó tembloroso mientras la veía sacar algo de su liga, un cuchillo que lanzó a la más pura puntería al centro del tiro al blanco que estaba detrás de sus sillas.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre- hablo sombriamente mientras se daba la vuelta, en sus ojos había obscuridad, de un momento inesperado dio un golpe a la mesa haciendo un sonido estridente viendoló a los ojos, lo tomó de la barbilla con 2 dedos y lo observó ante el tenso silencio.

-La proxima vez, que menciones a mi madre con tus sucios labios- se acerco a su oido y lo mordisqueó- ese cuchillo ira directamente a tu orgullo- dijo en voz terrorifica mientras se separaba y caminaba.

* * *

Silencio, estridente y aterrador silencio.

-Lee, ¿Puedes atender la mesa por mi?... Por cierto hablale a Sasuke-kun de mi parte y dile que voy en paz- dijo mientras se abrazaba las piernas y escondía el rostro etre ellas.

-Hai- dijo acariciando su cabello- tranquila- dijo caminando a donde la mesa donde todos comían como si nada.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- preguntó y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el- Hina-chan te llama, dice que va en paz- dijo mientras les daba su cerveza.

-Mph- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y caminando hasta la cocina donde encontró a la ojiperla estaba sollozando.

-¿Hina?- pregunto el mientras se ponia en cuclillas y le tocaba el hombro y de un sorpresivo movimiento lo capturó en un abrazo.

-Ya no aguanto Sasu-chan- dijo llorando en su hombro- Naruto me engañó y ese bastardo de Hidan no me deja empaz, estoy harta- dijo aferrandose a su camisa.

-Tranquila- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- ya le di su merecido al dobe- dijo mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-Y con respecto a Hidan, casi se caga del susto con el cuchillo- dijo en forma burlona sacando una pequeña carcajada entre sollozos.

-¿Hina?- preguntó mientras le levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Si?- preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-Recuerdame que no te haga enojar- dijo dando un beso en la boca de una sorprendida ojiperla.

-Me gustas, solo salí con Sakura para intentar olvidarte,¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo sin titubeos a lo que ella solo agacho la mirada y suspiró.

-Etto… pues- dijo con duda fingida- Mmm- dijo con pose de pensamiento-¡CLARO!

Lo último que se vio fue un beso tierno en medio de la cocina…

¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN SOLO BESO LE BAJARA TODA LA IRA QUE CARGABA A DIARIO?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KYA!**

**TERMINÉ**

**SE QUE QUEDO EXTRAÑA PERO BUENO QUE SE LE HACE…**

**DEJEN COMENTRAIOS Y RECIBIRÁN EL CUCHILLO CON EL QUE CASI MUERE HIDAN :D**

**Atte…**

**HinachanDarck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
